You Know Me
by Flaz S
Summary: Run. Don't look back, just take these and run, Blaze." Sonic told the lilac cat sternly as he thrust his four chaos emeralds into her hands. "I'll be fine, you know me. I'll fight it. Go!" He pushed Blaze back.
1. The Beginning is Simple

**You Know Me**

**Chapter One: The Beginning is Simple**

"Run. Don't look back, just take these and run, Blaze." Sonic told the lilac cat sternly as he thrust his four chaos emeralds into her hands. They were in a metal corridor, and had just arrived around a corner. The brilliant blue and purple of the two heroes' fur stood defiantly against the matt, grey of steel. Sonic had stumbled and fallen to the ground, bloody and tired. Blaze's help was refused as he staggered to his feet. He wiped the blood from his lower lip with his dirty glove and turned to where the two were running from.

"No." Blaze protested, "I won't! I don't do surrendering!" he took Sonic's bruised arm and tried to run, but the stronger hedgehog wouldn't budge.

"I'll be fine, you know me. I'll fight it. Go!" He pushed Blaze back. The sound of tearing metal rose as their antagonist drew closer.

"I. Do. Not. Run." Blaze said through gritted teeth. She assumed a fighting stance, ready to fight with her friend to her last breath. Sonic's yell made her jump:

"You think this is one of our normal little tiffs with Eggman!? Run, please!" Sonic roared. The sound of tearing metal grew ever louder, scraping almost rhythmically. A drum beat along with Sonic and Blaze's racing hearts.

***

The beginning is simple enough. Sonic planted his feet firmly on the ground, with one foot in the other, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and clenched his fists. His eyes darted to his left to see Tails sit in his plane - the Tornado and the propeller roared as it started up. Tails glared at Sonic, and then slowly looked forward, gripping the controls of the plane - the apitamy of focus. The sky was bright and blue and they were in outside of Tails workshop, in a wide clearing surrounded by thick lush forest. The scenery, unfortunately, was the antithesis of the mind set of the two rivals. Tails pushed a button on the Tornado and a female voice came from the inside computer. "Three, two, one, go!"

On the word, Sonic ran, kicking up half a tonne of dust, and he was gone. The Tornado had a slower start, but soon the two were neck and neck. Tails saw the blue dot that was Sonic disappear into the forest as he flew over and on the other side, he landed. "Ha! I won!" the fox exclaimed as he jumped out of the cockpit. He waited around for a few seconds, Sonic was taking longer than expected. Tails' crystal blue eyes scanned the now rocky landscape and the ege of the forest, what could have stopped him?

Sonic lay on the ground, face down and buried in soil, there were pot holes in the ground behind him where he had bounced along like a rock skimming across a pond... at two hundred and fifty miles per hour. The lilac assassin that had tripped him up caught up with him and pulled his face from the dirt by his ear, and a feminine voice said sternly to him: "Stop. Goofing. Off." it was Blaze, she wore a purple jacket and black skinny jeans, less formal than her usual attire. Sonic sat up, "I think you broke my spine." he murmured.

"You can't break your spines, they're just like hair aren't they?" Blaze rolled her eyes.

"No, I meant my actual spine." Sonic stood up and stretched, an odd cracking noise coming from his back as he did. "I've got everything down though. There's always time for a little goofing off. I don't see why you want to rush."

"I have to get back to my people! and the sooner you beat Eggman and steal that machine, the sooner I can go home and burn Eggman Nega to cinders!" Sonic coughed, and grinned as Blaze looked at him.

"Two years and you're still so naive. Silver will have everything sorted. Anyway-"

"Naive!?" Blaze shrieked. Sonic continued, undisturbed.

"I'm not into the stealing thing either. You need to chill." Sonic tried to charm her with his trade mark grin. It didn't work.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not the type to 'chill'." Flames erupted from her hand for a brief moment, then faded.

"Ooh, I like the firey ones." Sonic winked, and received a punch on the arm from Blaze.

"I'll show you firey..." Blaze muttered.

"Just joking, you know me. I'll meet you back at Tails' in ten." and with a nod and a grin, he had dashed into the distance.

As Sonic promised, he and Tails were back ten minutes later. Blaze was still scolding them, however. "I've been over the schematics of most of Eggman's base, I know where the machine is and how to get it, but there's no rush." Tails explained, the feline wasn't having it.

"Have you checked it?"

"Yes."

"Twice?"

"I have a computer that performs ten checks per second. Sonic, tell her." Tails turned to his friend, who was at the door with a brown coat on, apparently wandering out.

"Oh, yeah, he has a really big computer." Sonic stretched his arms out as he talked to emphasise the size. Blaze asked why he had a coat on before he managed to get through the door.

"Well..." he messed around with his hands, "there's a lot of wind chill when you travel over the sea."

"Where are you going?"

"Shamar, Amy's over there at the moment." Sonic said, he read Blaze's expression and shrugged, "She likes me to visit her every now again. A friend is a friend." as he closed the door, he muttered: "Be it a near psychopathic and giant-hammer wielding friend."

Tails and Blaze looked at the door for a few moments, and then Tails spoke up, "You look beat." Blaze sat down on the sofa, followed by Tails, who lay on a bean bag.

"Well, he just sort of, left. No sign of when he's coming back - if, he's coming back."

"Ah, he always disappears. It's just what he does. Like the wind." Tails went into the kitchen, leaving Blaze to contemplate his words. Sonic was a complicated person, unlike anyone she had known in her dimension.

"Oh, thank you." Blaze took the drink that Tails offered her and the fox went on to sit in his bean bag. "So what's it like for you when he goes?"

"Well... I have a plane, so I'm hardly limited. But..."

"You miss him."

"He's my best friend." Blaze nodded understandingly. Sonic had told her when they met two years ago, he was always travelling.

"You two are very interesting." Blaze stated, Tails gave her a funny look, "You are. I just pretty much fall out of the sky, need help, and by the end of the day you've got a computer checking my solution fifty times per second. No questions asked."

"Sonic always told me: 'Anyone in proper need of help is worth helping'." Tails smiled and stuck his thumb up. Blaze beamed, she couldn't help it. He's right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Jogging**

Sonic arrived back at Tails' house late that night. He stepped in quietly and gently placed his coat on its hook. He cautiously stepped into the living room and saw Blaze asleep on the couch - no doubt as a princess, she was used to better conditions than that. He smirked. Going into the kitchen, Sonic opened the fridge and took out a can of Coke, opening it with great care. He took a few sips and walked back into the living room, then sitting on his favourite chair and beginning to ponder whether the food in the fridge had a party when the the door was shut. He then reached for the television remote but decided otherwise, instead, he stared at Blaze in silent boredom.

She was wearing some of Sonic's old pyjamas, they were a deep blue colour with yellow shooting stars dotted around it. It was a little big for her but she had nothing better, and had accepted Sonic's offer with an annoyed sigh. Her lilac hair was down, part of it covering her left eye and the rest sprawled scruffily elsewhere. Sonic noticed the red bead on her head, glistening in the low light. Such an undignified pose seemed strange for such an elegant creature. He smirked again and looked away, at Tails' bean bag. It had a few yellow hairs on it, and Tails' white and red shoes were next to it.

These distracting thoughts failed him though, as his eyes drifted back to Blaze. She was beautiful, there was no questioning it, and being asleep made her look even cuter.

Sonic realised he was staring and stood up. He nudged Blaze gently to wake her up. She brushed her hands over her eyes and then opened them, "What?"

"Look," Sonic spoke awkwardly, "do you want to sleep in my bed? I'll sleep here."

Blaze dragged herself up with her hair all over the place, and asked dozily, "You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Blaze walked to the bottom of the stairs and turned back, "I wouldn't usually, but, I'm just so damn tired..."

"It's no problem. Night." Sonic gave her a kind nod, for some reason.

"Good night, Sonic."

Sonic blinked and saw the purple end of her tail disappear through the doorway. He yawned and rested on the couch, his eyelids closed and he drifted to sleep within seconds.

Sonic woke up later than Tails and Blaze. Tails was just walking past him as he sat up, and the fox kindly gave him a cup of coffee. He asked where Blaze was.

"She went on a run."

"Why?" Sonic took a sip of the coffee before realising that it was hotter than the sun.

"Dunno. Keeping fit?"

"Huh." was the only thing Sonic could say with his burnt tongue.

After a rather large breakfast, Sonic decided to see if he could find Blaze. He took off into the forest at speed, and kept his eyes open. It only took him half an hour, and he found the lilac cat jogging quickly, looking quite tired. Sonic ran next to her, going backwards - just to show that he could.

"You look tired." he pointed out with a smirk across his face.

"I do not!" Blaze protested.

"Did you get a nice sleep?"

This disarmed her slightly, "Yes. Thank you."

"Anytime." Sonic smiled, he then ducked, narrowly missing a low tree branch, "Do you mind if we stop?"

"I guess." Blaze said. She stopped, panting slightly for a few moments but then quickly recovering. "Why did you come and find me? Are we ready to set off for Eggman?"

"Anytime I suppose. But that's not why I'm here."

"Oh. Why are you here then?"

Sonic immediately turned into a ten year old. He looked at his shoes and kicked a random leaf, then muttered, "Just... no reason."

"Right." Blaze said, she looked upwards as the sun came out. It's light only partially broke through the overhead leaves, making the dry ground glisten like a pool. She looked back to Sonic, seeming elated by the change in weather and smiled a most beautiful smile at him. "I think we should get back to Tails'." she said before putting her hand on her stomach, "I'm starving."

"Well..." Sonic said, with another mischievous smirk on his face. He took a few swift steps closer to Blaze, making her take a step or two back. Then before she could react he scooped her up in his arms and said, "...we'd better get back quickly then!"

Blaze could only squeal in half-protest and half-laughter before Sonic was speeding. It took only a few seconds before they were back, in front of a rather shocked looking Tails.

"What have you two been doing?" Tails asked. Sonic noticed Blaze's dishevelled hair and messed up clothes.

"Nothing." Sonic said, Tails raised his eyebrows, "Nothing!"

* * *

**I fear that this was a rather short chapter, 800 and odd words. But I've only just decided to continue this so this chapter is my attempt to get back into it, I don't think it's too bad, just.... short.**

**One other thing, I'm thinking of writing a Sonic OC fiction. Maybe with some friends' OCs, if I have any friends with OCs on here, or any friend on here for that matter. Anyway I fear that I'm straying from the point - Sonic OC fiction, good or bad idea, poll is on my page. I usually don't like OC fictions, but I suppose if they're well written they can be better than normal fictions, you get to see a new character and I'm waffling again so bye!**


End file.
